Lost Memory
by inukag4life04
Summary: Inuyasha and his firends was battling Naraku for the rest of the shards pieces but when he puts his hands on Kagome and makes her lose her memory s of Inuyasha what will the others say what will they do more importantly how will Inuyasha react to all of this ?
1. Chapter 1 with friends

Chapter 1 With friends

Kagome was in Inuyasha's era again hanging with her friends Sango, Shippo ,Miroku ,and inuyasha. "Kagome what took to long your slower then the last time when you came back from your stupid little world of yours Did you forget we have things to do like find the other shards for example? "

Inuyasha yelled . " would you shut up I had to study for a quiz but your not smart enough to know that Inuyasha " Kagome yelled back ." you two always fight just make up already so we can move on and find the other shard pieces " Miroku interrupted the two argument. " No ! " they both shouted and turned the opposite way. Miroku smacked Inuyasha on the back of his head with his staff. " Inuyasha you idiot go apologize to Kagome right now we need to find those shards before Naraku does" Miroku said 'Ow Miroku what was that for ?' He asked Miroku with an angry tone in his voice. ' Inuyasha just go and apologize to Kagome or I'll kick your butt your choice " Sango said trying to be involved in this whole argument business thats going on right now. Inuyasha silently walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her . "Kagome I -" before he could even say a word Kagome cut him off. " Inuyasha I'm sorry for yelling at you and taking forever to get here." Inuyasha just sat there with a blank look on his face looking towards Kagome. "Inuyasha whats wrong ?" She looked at him and the look on his face was if anything was wrong with him. Inuyasha finally responded to Kagome " I'm fine just shocked that you apologized to me when I'm the who yelled at you for no reason and called your world stupid." Kagome started to smile a little bit and laughed at Inuyasha's comment. Inuyasha looked confused at the women laughing next to him "A Kagome you ok why are you laughing?" Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at Inuyasha "Inuyasha I'm laughing cause your funny" Inuyasha still sat there in confusion. "I'm funny since when Kagome?" Kagome patted Inuyasha on the head "Your always funny Inuyasha just talking to makes me feel better" Kagome started to get up but Inuyasha stopped her "Inuyasha shouldn't we be with the others?" Kagome had a confused look her face when Inuyasha grabbed her at of no where. "Kagome I want to be with you lets just relax we have tomorrow to find the shards so stay here with" he pulls kagome onto his lap and looks in here eyes. Kagome looked into eyes "inuyasha we really ne-" Inuyasha lips crashed into Kagome's interrupting Kagome sentence. Kagome thought "Oh my god Inuyasha is kissing me why, does her love me I thought he loves Kikyo and yet he's kissing on me"


	2. Chapter 2 Naraku comes

Chapter 2 Naraku comes

Kagome and her friends where on their way looking for shards until a pale man with long jet black hair, spider mark on his back he was Naraku. " Inuyasha came for my shards I see or do you ten to kill me before taking my shards?" Naraku laughed Inuyasha's face turned red hot at Naraku comment he pulled out his sword with no hesitation and yelled "Naraku wipe off that stupid smile on your face I'm here for the shard and your life not small talk" Miroku smacked Inuyasha with his staff harder than last time " Inuyasha we need a plane we can't just attack Naraku out of the blue Inuyasha you have brain use it " Inuyasha glared at Miroku and put his sword way " ok what's your so called plane Miroku I'm all ears" Inuyasha had a annoyed look on his face when he said that. While Miroku explained his plane Naraku snatched Kagome and had her around his arms in a tight grip. " Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome shouted his name super loud so he can hear her shout for help. Inuyasha spun around real quick and saw Naraku holding Kagome in his arms. " Naraku let Kagome go or else " just like that Inuyasha took out his sword again and was ready to use it on Naraku. " Go and head and hit me with your wind scar or did you forget ?" at that moment Naraku pulled Kagome closer him and finished sentence " I have your lovely Kagome and scared you'll hurt her in the process of killing me Inuyasha" Then Naraku looked straight Kagome. Kagome looked at Naraku " Naraku put me down you freak " Kagome's trying so to get away from she bit his hand and also fell until she was back into Naraku's arms as a helpless victim. Naraku quickly picked up Kagome until they were face to face, eye to eye. Inuyasha was about to blow his top when he was what Naraku was doing. " Naraku keep your filthy hands off Kagome and let her go right now" Inuyasha had a tight grip on his sword and was ready to streak Naraku with the wind scar. Naraku laughed " I see your in love kagome Inuyasha and you don't like that fact that she's in my arms" Inuyasha didn't respond to Naraku all he did was glare at him and grunted his teeth. " Inuyasha do you want your Kagome back you halfbreed " Inuyasha just noded still glaring at Naraku. Naraku gave him a evil smirk " you can have back but first " Naraku gave Kagome a long kiss and after the kiss she passed and fell out of his arms." Naraku what the HELL!" Inuyasha at Naraku but was too late he already disappeared out of there sight. Sango threw her giant boomerang at Inuyasha. " Go catch Kagome before it's to late idiot " Inuyasha put his sword away and ran to Kagome. And in the neck of time Inuyasha coughed Kagome. Few hours later Kagome woke up "Kagome your finally awake that good " Sango gave her beast friend hug . " Kagome that good your alive you scared us " Shippo and Miroku joyed Sango with the hug but Miroku got carried away and ended up touching Sango's butt and got slapped in the face for that. Then Inuyasha came in the room and sat next to Shippo and Kagome " You ok Kagome did Naraku hurt you ?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a very long time then she said something to him " who are you do I know you strange demon ?"everyone but Inuyasha was shacked that kagome doesn't remember Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt heart broken so he got up slowly and went out the hut in complete silence hiding his tears and the fact that his love Kagome doesn't remember him at all.


End file.
